Protectors
by NasanTacocat
Summary: What would happen if pokemon existed in the modern day world and someone could talk to them?


Chapter 1: The Mysterious Language

Nasan ran quickly to his house. He knew what just happened wasn't just his imagination, like everyone had said when he told them about it. This time he was sure it was real.

"Mommy, Mommy! It happened again! I found some pokemon and the talked to me! It was really clear too! I recorded it on my phone for proof. Listen!"

Yeah baby Nasan had a phone. It wasn't like one of those smart phones that have a touch screen, just a simple flip phone with pre-paid minutes.

His mother sighed. "Fine…" It wasn't the first time this happened and his Mother was getting tired of it all. So they listened to the distorted sound quality of the pokemon sound recording on the cheep phone.

When it was over his Mother said in a bored tone, "Yeah. Great. Now go chase cars or something. Mommy's really tired…" She took another swig of vodka and laid down on the couch, moaning with the pain of a hangover. (VERY bad influence for Nasan, remember he's only about 6 at the time.)

"But Mommy, didn't you hear what it was saying?" He asked.

"NO! Of course not! NOW GO AWAY!" She yelled.

"Oh sorry…" He walked away, crestfallen. At that moment he realized that it wasn't the pokemon that was special by speaking human, it was him that could speak the language of pokemon.

-3 years later-

He didn't make many friends because all the kids at school thought Nasan was full of it. Of course Nasan knew he could believe himself and never once doubted his arcane power.

'I don't need stupid people to be my friends, the pokemon are nice to me at least.' he thought. He had begun to show antipathy towards his own peers and adults, especially his parents. His mom and step-dad were drunks (his real dad left mysteriously when he was young. Mother never said where he went) and his parents often fought, sometimes lashing out at Nasan in the process.

Since he didn't have a very good social background or a home to go to for protection he spent most of his talking to his pokemon. They had been his life long partners and, even though he wasn't 10 to become a genuine trainer, trained them with all his heart. (Because of this, they didn't have pokeballs and would technically be considered fair game to other trainers as wild pokemon. Obviously Nasan fought off, with fists, the trainers to protect his friends.)

Their names were Scope, Sandshrew, Larvy, Piplup, Gwen, Jynx, and Hexward, Charmander. Right now they were walking around Clarshie Forest at night, Nasan snuck out, talking about running away.

"My birthday is in 6 months. I think I can last this purgatory until then. I don't want to run away again and have them catch me, again, and beat me, again!" Nasan said.

"Yeah. Good plan. But, what if they won't let you become a pokemon trainer?" Larvy asked.

"Then I'll go to the Prof. and have him give me my license and then run away."

"And if he doesn't give it to you?" asked Scope.

"I'll just run away then. At the age of ten I'll leave. No matter what happens."

"I really don't see why he wouldn't" Hexward retorted.

"What's wrong with you?" Gwen asked Hexward.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just annoyed at Nasan's parents. How could anyone be so… so… so stupid!"

"Hey look! What is that?" Scope asked. Up ahead there was a person walking towards them. She was a trainer.

"Hey! You wanna battle?" She asked Nasan.

"What? Oh you don't understand. I'm not a trainer. I'm only 9." He answered. While they were talking, the pokemon started to hide behind Nasan or in the shadows.

"Oh. Then does that mean those pokemon are wild?"

"NO! They're my friends. You can't have them."

"Whoa. Ok I comprehend. My name's Jazmine. Most call me Jaz." She held out her hand. "What's your name?" She asked with a smile.

"Nasanieru Sukotii Boonudowin. Most call me Nasan." He accepted Jaz's hand.

"Cool! So I assume many trainers have tried to catch your pokemon because they are considered wild, but how did you get them away?"

"I became very strong over the years."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean you beat them up!?"

"Yeah." He then introduced Jaz to the pokemon.

"Aww." She cooed. "They're so cute! Have you battled them before?"

"No I'm not a-"

"I heard. You can travel with me. I mean when you're 10, of course."

"Ok! I can bring these guys right?"

"Yeah… But you're going to need to put them in pokeballs or trainers will try to catch them."

"K but I can keep them out of them right?"

"I guess so. Most trainers don't but…"

"I think that's cruel. It must be scary inside one of those."

"Oh! I wonder… Hey, do you want to see my pokemon?"

"Sure! I can ask your pokemon how they feel inside the pokeballs." He said.

"Wait. You're that kid that can talk to pokemon! That's the whole reason I came to this town. Can I have your autograph?"

"Most people don't believe me…"

"Well here's your test!"

At that moment, Nasan had found his very first human friend ever. What he doesn't realize is how his parents will react.


End file.
